


The secrets we keep

by Emilywemily



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Abuse, Teacher Student Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily
Summary: Nagisa talks to koro sensai about his home life. A small one shot that explores Nagisa’s abusive mother and how that affects him as well as koro sensai being a supportive figure for NagisaI do not own any characters mentioned
Kudos: 31





	The secrets we keep

Nagisa swallowed. Unusually nervous. Home time. And unlike usual he didn’t have anyone to go get dinner with or even hang out with before going to his house with... _her._ God, sometimes he found himself scared to go home. He was always pushed around, Being violently shaken or even slapped sometimes, screamed at for posing an idea, made to dress and act like a girl and be blamed for simply not understanding his school work. He hated it. It was humiliating. And he would constantly be afraid the abuse would get worse.   
  


So when the bell finally rang and his nauseating worry finally died down to a manageable level, he waited until the class was almost empty apart from him and koro sensai. “Nagisa my boy, is everything alright? You’re classmates and friends have left?” He asked cheerfully. The blue haired boy managed a smile. “Actually sir, I was wondering if I could have a talk? Just for a minute. It’s about...umm...” he trailed off. Was this going to make his mum look bad? “Yes?” The teacher prompted. “Maybe it’s not such a good idea-“ “oh no little man!” The squid interrupted. “Now I’ve had dealings with you in the past. I can tell when you’re upset and it’s obvious you want to talk about it. So don’t feel rushed, but know you can always talk to me ok?” His tone was gentle and sympathetic. Nagisa took a deep breath. 

“It’s my mom. She’s... **she makes me dress like a girl.** And...” He finally admitted. For a few seconds the teacher sat in stunned silence. Nagisa felt as if he had just dropped a bolder he’d been carrying around for years. A bolder of forced femininity. A boulder of pain. A boulder of his father abandoning them. “Mmmhmmm, Go on” he gently placed his tentacle on the boy’s shoulder “when I don’t say what she wants me to when she Umm, asks my opinion on something or I say something out of line...she grabs my hair and shakes me really hard while **screaming about how...how I’m ungratefu** l. Right in my face. Sir, I don’t... **do you think I’m weak?** ” The sudden question along with this new information through the monster off guard. Nagisa was being...mentally abused? How did he not notice!? “No. You listen to me. Your mother is wrong on this. You’re not weak Nagisa...would you like me to talk to her about this?” The student went pale and stared at him in terror. “No! Please! I don’t...she cares ok? I just don’t want to have to keep doing this. Why do you think my hair is so long? She won’t let me cut it because it makes me look too masculine.”   
  


koro sensai wrapped his tentacles around the small teenager and brought him in for a hug. Nagisa felt a tear slide down his cheek and Hugged his teacher back. “I won’t say anything, I promise, but if anything else happens to you come to me immediately. Ok? Promise me shiota.” Nagisa didn’t say anything, but a small nod gave his Sensai all the reassurance he needed. After a solid minute Nagisa let go followed by the teacher.   
  


“Thanks sir. But...what do I do to stop her from...you know...?” The tentacle creature sighed in response. “I’m afraid the only way that’s possible is to get away from her. But not by running! Oh no! Only be the legal system. What you’re suffering from is abuse, more specifically, mental abuse.” Nagisa looked shocked “a-abuse!? I’m sure it’s not that bad! It just...hurts.” He wiped his damp eyes with his sleeve. “I strongly recommend sources talk to child protective services. This can cause serious physiological damage and it may have already without you knowing. Don’t worry you seem ok for now. But if I see if It get any worse I will interfere. I’m your teacher after all. And the number one priority for a teacher isn’t the job, or the class, or even the student’s grades. It’s the individual well being of each and every student. And as an assassin, you need to accept that some battles require outside help.” He monologued. Nagisa perked up and confidently nodded. “Thank you sensai. That means a lot. I’ll definitely tell you if things start to go south from here on out. So don’t worry about it. It was just good to talk to someone about it for once.” He smiled. The teacher patted his student’s head affectionately. “Go on now. I’ll be checking up on you!” He called after him. Slowly leaving the classroom Nagisa noticed the wave of nausea had gone. “I guess it really was a good thing to talk to the old bastard” he chuckled aloud to himself.   
  


maybe this was the beginning of something new!


End file.
